


Cruise For Two

by Isimile



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cruise Ships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, between Sam and Charlie Darling, not between Blaine and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Sam wins a holiday on a cruise ship, though unfortunately it's a cruise for couples. And there is only one person Sam wants to spend that holiday with.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Cruise For Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Pretend Couple"

“Come on, please?”

Blaine looked away, knowing that, if he looked Sam in the eye, he would be unable to keep saying no. “Don’t you want to ask one of the girls? I’m sure they would love to come along.”

“But I want to go with you.”

Sam had won two tickets for a holiday on a cruise ship in a raffle he had taken part in on a lark. Only he had not read the details and had not realized that the prizes were for couples, that the cruise was a romantic cruise for couples.

“There will be only one bed,” Blaine pointed out.

“It’s not like we’ve never slept in one bed when I stayed with you.”

“There will be no other singles.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s not like I’m currently looking for a partner.”

“They’ll think you’re gay.”

“I don’t care. People already think we’re a couple. So less chance of them figuring out that we’re not actually together.” Sam giving him puppy dog eyes was really unfair. “There’s no one I’d rather go on that cruise with than you. Please?”

“Fine. Okay. I’ll come with you.”

~*~

They looked around curiously as they made their way to their cabin. The ship was impressive, Blaine had to admit. It was not as big as the ship he had spend a holiday on with his family but then it made sense that they were using a smaller one for a romantic cruise aimed only at couples, offer more privacy and space for intimacy.

Finally they found their cabin. Sam opened the door, then held it open for him. “Wow,” he breathed when he got his first proper look at the cabin.

Blaine had to agree, it was a very nice cabin. A small but comfortable sitting room with a table, chairs and a small bar, with a curtain hiding the bedroom. “We even have a balcony.” He stepped out, leaning on the railing and looking out at the sea. “This really is a first prize.”

Sam joined him on the balcony. The balcony was small enough that their shoulders brushed when he also leaned against the railing. He hummed questioningly.

“There are cabins with no outside windows, cabins with only windows to the outside and then cabins like this, with a balcony,” Blaine explained.

“Got it. So, what do you want to do now?”

“Let’s go up and watch as the ship sets out,” Blaine suggested. It would also give him some more time before he had to deal with them sharing a bed.

They went up on the deck, passing by the restaurant, some of the shops and the pool. They were so distracted they almost ran into a woman wearing the uniform of someone working on the ship. “Careful there,” she said.

“Sorry.”

“No problem. Is this your first time at one of our cruises?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I won our places in the raffle.”

“Ah, yes. Well then, go and enjoy the ships departure. You should come see me later today or tomorrow to pick out the package we offer. It’s part of the prize.”

“We will, thank you.”

~*~

“What do you want to do?” Blaine asked, looking through the information they had been given. All of it would be awkward, he figured. Couple’s massage, candlelight dinner, private dinner on deck, ...

Sam dropped down on the couch beside Blaine, leaning against his shoulder to look at the pages with him. “I don’t think we need the dance class. The massage sounds interesting, I always wanted to try one.”

“The private dinner might be less...” Blaine tried to find the best word to describe having to pretend during a romantic dinner with other people watching them. “It will require less pretending.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m fine with either. Did they have any information on excursions we can do?” 

“They have, yes. Have you decided on a side of the bed yet?”

“I figured I’d take the left side again. Except if you’d like it?” They had slept in the same bed occasionally, both when they were at Sectionals and Regionals with the Glee club, during their brief stint in New York and when Sam stayed the night at Blaine’s.

“That’s fine. And you’re really sure you don’t mind us sharing the bed?” At Sam’s confused look, he decided to be blunt. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I can’t promise that I won’t get hard during the night.”

Sam shrugged. “Dude, it would hardly be the first time.”

“What?”

“It has happened a few times. To me as well.” Sam shrugged again. “It happens.”

Blaine stared at him, speechless. Sam really was something else. He was the best friend he’d ever had. Certainly the most open-minded. He would not allow his stupid crush to threaten their friendship.

~*~

They had decided to use the good weather of their first day at sea to check out the pool. They had swam their laps together at first but then Sam had decided to keep going when Blaine suggested getting out. “With the all-inclusive eating here, I’ll have to be careful.”

Blaine frowned. “Please don’t overdo it. We can go swimming regularly and check out the gym here together.”

Sam smiled. It always warmed him that Blaine cared about him, not just his body. “Okay, I promise. Just a lap or two, then I’ll come join you.”

“Okay.” Blaine went to their chairs and pulled on one of the robes that had been supplied. He watched Sam swim, relieved to see that he was really taking it easy, not pushing himself but just casually swimming. When he reached the other side of the pool, he pushed himself out. Blaine swallowed heavily at the sight, the way the water drops trailed down his chest. He was aware that others were also giving him appreciative looks. Not that he could blame them.

Sam looked around until he saw him. When their eyes met, he smiled and pointed towards the pool bar. When Blaine made to stand up, he shook his head and mouthed ‘I’ll bring it.’

“Damn, you’re lucky.”

Blaine jumped, then turned to the woman beside him who had spoken. “What?”

“Good looking and courteous. I don’t remember the last time my Adrian went to get drinks for us both without my prompting him.” She shook her head, though she was smiling gently. Then she straightened. “Oh, sorry. I’m Lisa.”

“Blaine.” He nodded towards the bar. “That’s Sam. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand.

“Is this your first time on this cruise?”

“It is, yes. Not for you?”

“No. Adrian and I, we try to do this every year. Have a week away together, you the two of us. Many here are regulars.”

Blaine smiled. “Then I guess we know who to turn to for suggestions.”

“Always glad to help.” She frowned when she looked towards the bar. “In fact, here’s one piece of advice already. Keep an eye out for her.” She discretely pointed out a woman at the bar who was just now leaning closer to Sam. “That’s Sariah. She and her husband are regulars as well. Only they use the cruise as... hunting ground.”

“Hunting?”

“She tries to seduce other men here. I have no idea if they do it to spice up their relationship or because they get off on breaking up other couples or whatever. I just know that it has ended in tears more than once since they don’t care if the other man’s in a committed or open relationship.” She wrinkled her nose. “And she’s persistent.”

Sam came back, carrying to glasses. Blaine was more worried about his frown. “Everything okay?”

Sam passed him a glass, then sat down on Blaine’s chair beside him. “Yes. Just... this is a cruise marketed for couples, right?”

“It is. Lisa was just telling me about her.” He introduced them.

“Nice to meet you.” Lisa took a look at their glasses, then said: “Excuse me for a moment, I think I’ll get a refill as well.”

“We can say that we have an open relationship as well. If you’re interested in...” Blaine nodded towards the bar.

“No. I mean if a couple wants to have an open relationship, that’s their decision, but I can’t imagine that.”

“If you change your mind...”

“Thank you but I doubt I will.” Sam smiled at him. “I’m here with you.”

If only he were.

~*~

Blaine had been wondering if he should try to delay the couples massage or to get it over with, especially since he was not sure what exactly to expect from it. It was Lisa who had helped him decide. “You’re getting a massage in the same room at the same time, not giving each other a massage,” she’d explained. “Some couples like to cuddle in the relaxation area afterwards and enjoy the closeness, others want to quickly return to the privacy of their cabin.”

Right, they were sleeping the same bed. Surely they’d manage to deal if either or both of them got a boner from the massage. So he had reserved the next available slot for them.

It had been a good choice, he decided. He was able to ignore Sam on the massage table beside him, just concentrating on the relaxing massage, on the way tension he hadn’t been aware he was carrying was slowly being worked out. He sighed contently, just letting himself drift.

Sam was having a harder time, in more than one sense. The touches felt rather intimate to him already. Blaine’s soft sighs and moans he seemed to be letting out unconsciously were conjuring up images he did not need right now, making him feel hot and worked up. He could not help but wonder if he sounded like that when having sex as well. Or perhaps he was even louder then?

He took a deep breath. That train of thought was not helping with the problem he was developing. Better try and ignore it and Blaine for now.

When the two masseurs had left, with a reminder that they could take their time sitting up and putting on their robes (“But please remember that the doors are thin and we’ll be back in a few minutes”), Blaine languidly turned his head to look at Sam. He smiled. “Good?”

Sam was struck by the sudden desire to see that relaxed, blissful look on Blaine more often. “Yes, good. It was... good.” He’d stay laying on his front a bit longer. Hopefully things would have calmed down by the time they returned.

~*~

Blaine smiled to himself as they browsed along the stalls selling souvenirs. They had decided to get off the ship at one of the stops, do some sightseeing and look for little gifts for their friends back home. Being off the ship also gave them more freedom. He did not have to wonder if he was either letting on that they were not really a couple or if he was taking too many liberties and making Sam uncomfortable.

He turned to Sam to ask his opinion on one of the souvenirs when he noticed that he was no longer beside him. He looked around, then saw him a few steps away, talking to Sariah, though he did not seem happy about it. He tried to catch Sam’s gaze, to ask if he wanted him to interrupt or not.

Sam smiled at him as soon as their eyes met. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all, “Blaine and I have plans already.” He returned to Blaine’s side and took his hand. “And I believe we have to get going if we don’t have to miss the bus to the beach.” He gently tugged on Blaine’s hand, pulling him along.

“Sam?” Blaine asked when they were out of earshot. There was still amble time yet before the bus they’d picked out left.

“She reminds me of Charlie Darling.”

Blaine’s eyes widened at the quiet admission. He could see the similarities, both not accepting a no, both pushing even when it was clear their advances weren’t welcome. “Are you okay?”

Sam squeezed his hand. “I am. But I’d rather enjoy myself and not think about either of them.”

“Of course.” Blaine tried to remember the bus timetable. “Do you want to take an earlier bus? There should be one leaving soon.”

“Sounds good.”

Blaine told his racing heart to stop, that Sam’s bright, grateful smile was just them being friends. That they were still holding hands was not helping. “Then let’s go,” he said, trying to distract himself.

~*~

They walked along the beach, shoes in hand, enjoying the sun and the cool water of the surf washing over their feet. Sam sighed happily. This was great. He’d never been to the Caribbean before and, thanks to his win, he got to enjoy it now, and with the person most important to him at that. Going on a trip with Blaine was great, he’d known that already. Getting to spend every evening cuddling with him while they watched a movie or two made the trip even better.

He glanced at Blaine, pleased to see him so relaxed and at peace as well. He looked good like that. The sweat had dissolved some of the gel, so his curls were starting to get free. The sunlight looked amazing on all that tan skin. He really could not understand why Kurt had thought Blaine was not good enough.

But he did not want to think about Kurt and his relationship with Blaine. Those thoughts always left him angry on Blaine’s behalf and worried that Blaine might decide to give that relationship another try. He took Blaine’s hand again, reminding himself that Blaine was here now, here with him and happy and single.

“Wh-” Blaine began, then stopped. “Ah, I didn’t even notice them. Good that you did.”

Sam did not understand what he meant. He was about to ask him when he saw Lisa and Adrian coming towards them.

“Hey,” Lisa greeted, “another couple to have decided to leave their cabin.” She laughed when they flushed. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Though all the newlyweds on the ship do rarely leave their cabin,” Adrian said.

Sam wondered if that was a hint that they suspected that he and Blaine were not really a couple. But then Lisa and Adrian were also not in their cabin but here on the beach. “We’re... we’re not...”

“It’s fine, we’re just teasing. We can tell your relationship isn’t that new. You’re more comfortable with one another than those couples.”

“He’s my best friend.” Sam bit his lip. He had not meant for that to slip out, but Adrian and Lisa just nodded.

“I know what you mean,” Adrian said. “Lisa’s my best friend as well, the most important person in my life.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you. You’re mine as well.” She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. Then she turned back to them. “But don’t let us keep you. Enjoy your date.”

“Yes. Thanks. You as well,” Blaine said.

They watched them go, not speaking a word. They realized that they were still holding hands but neither let go.

~*~

Their private dinner had been set up on their balcony. Plates, cutlery and candles already been placed there and the food would be brought soon. They had taken turns in the bathroom, freshening up after their excursion. Sam had hesitated in front of the dresser, trying to decide on what to wear. True, it was just a dinner with his best friend in their room, in their cabin and yet... Decision made, he instead for the suit he had packed.

There was a knock at the door, signalling that their food was here. “I’ll get it,” he called to Blaine.

He watched them set it all up, standing beside one of the chairs.

Blaine came in just as the crewmembers were finished. It seemed he had forgone the gel, curls barely tamed because they were still a bit wet. He was also wearing more casual clothes. He stopped short and just stared for a moment.

“Would you like us to turn down the light?” one of the crewmen asked.

“Yes, please,” Sam said.

They turned off the overhead lights, leaving just the candles and smaller lights at the wall burning, then left.

“Come on, it smells really good,” Sam invited.

Blaine took a step forward, then stopped again and looked down himself. “Should I change quickly?”

“Not on my account.” Sam waited for him to join him before sitting down.

The food was good. Sam was pretty certain it was, considering it had always been great the last meals, but he was having a hard time concentrating on it. He could hardly tear his gaze away from Blaine, especially now, in the light of the candles, with the stars over them.

“I’m a bit sad that our holiday is almost over already,” Blaine said. “Just two more days and then it’s off, back home.” He smiled. “But at least we won’t have to pretend we’re dating any longer.”

“No, we won’t,” Sam agreed. He dropped his gaze to his glass, turning it around and around. “Which might be better if you want to start dating.”

“Not anytime soon. I mean, I’m ready to start dating again but I don’t have my eye on anyone.” He shook his head. “Not like there are that many gay guys our age in Lima. And no, I’m not interested in giving Sebastian a call.”

“I’d hope not.” Sam paused, gathering all his courage, then asked: “How do you feel about dating a bisexual guy?”

“I’d be fine with that? I don’t know any bisexual guys, as far as I know, but I wouldn’t mind dating one.” Blaine shook his head. “I’m not biphobic like Kurt.”

“And would you mind going on a date – an actual date – with me?”

“Sam?”

“I... I know I’ve only dated girls until now. I’m not out yet, not in Lima at least. But I wasn’t lying today, you’re my best friend, the most important person in my life.” He held his hand out to Blaine. “So I’d like to give this, to give us a try.”

For one long moment, Blaine didn’t react but then he reached out and took Sam’s hand. “Us.”


End file.
